


Secretive Blessings Family Oneshots

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Secretive Blessings Oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots inspired by Secretive Blessings, some may take place during the Secretive Blessings, after, and anywhere in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colds

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm gonna take a break from posting on my Forget Me Not story for a little while, have no muse or ideas for the storyline right now. So in it's place here's this; a little drabbles setup.
> 
> Will not post everyweek, just when inspiration comes to me, I'm not giving up on my Forget Me Not, just need some time for inspiration to kick in.
> 
> Enjoy the first of several little inbetween short stories of the Bunnymund Family.

"Achoo!" The tiny sneeze shook the baby pooka's tiny frame as she sniffled pitifully. She snuffled harshly when she found she couldn't breathe through her nose, squealing angrily at her plight in life, squirming and kicking as she lay in her crib, trying to hoot out her distress. It was Easter, her momma was out doing his Easter rounds and wouldn't be back until later that evening. Little Allirah and her brothers were almost a year old, tomorrow was their birthday, not that they knew that or particularly cared being too young to understand.

"Aw Allirah, you sick baby girl?" Jack Frost asked as he picked up his daughter from her crib. He cradled her to him as he walked around the room trying to rock her back to sleep, but being congested Allirah fought sleep being too uncomfortable to even think about resting. She wanted the stuffy feeling in her head to go away now!

She squirmed some more in her father's arms, so much in fact he had to set her down on the floor, so he wouldn't drop her. When she found herself on the floor she took a couple of frustrated hops away from her dad, then sat back on her haunches and started crying. Short little sobs spilled out of the baby pooka's mouth as she cried over the frustration of not being able to breathe properly and her ears felt full of cotton muffling sounds to an unpleasant degree.

Where was Momma? He could take the stuffiness away, why wasn't he here? Why had Daddy responded to her and not Momma?

"Oh, Allirah it's not as bad as all that, it's just a cold sweetheart." Jack said trying to sooth the sick kit, he went to pick her up again but she responded with a stubborn "Ehh." And moved away from him, she didn't want Daddy, she wanted Momma. She plopped herself down on the crotched rug and continued crying, rubbing her aquamarine eyes with small, silvery paws.

Small giggles echoed from the next room over, Tharah was awake. Jack looked down at his sad little daughter before going to get her brother and get him fed. Almost as soon as he started walking away from her she crawled over to him with a loud hooting whine, Jack turned slightly exasperated by her actions, first she wanted to be left alone, now she wants him to stay with her? Kits.

"Come on, then." Jack said picking Allirah up, she allowed him to pick her up and clung to him, still letting out little hiccuping sobs every now and then. They went and saw Tharah standing on his hind legs in his crib, smiling at them eager for attention and ready for breakfast.

"Hey there, little man.' Jack said ruffling Tharah's head fur as Tharah made it very clear he wanted to be picked up, by trying to climb out of his crib. "Ok, Ok, slow it down there, Tharah." Jack said as he bent over to pick up his son, or tried to, Allirah was supremely fussy because she was sick and was shoving Tharah while he tried to reach up to help his dad lift him, she yelled angrily as she yanked on her brother's fur and tried to push him back down into his crib, not wanting to share her Daddy. Jack pulled away from the crib to avoid any further mishaps between the siblings

Tharah squealed as his fur was pulled roughly and he was pushed back, he immediately got back up and flattened his ears at his sister and started screaming at her, she just screamed back at him batting the air with one small paw like she was still trying to hit him.

"Allirah, that is enough!" Jack said firmly to the little doe in his arms as he glared down at her in disapproval. Jack turned back to his son "Your sister is sick today, that's why she's being so mean." He explained, Tharah just looked at him confused, not understanding.

"Let me go get your bottle and bring it to you instead of you having to deal with Little-Miss-Fussypants here." Jack said as he left with Allirah and got two bottles of milk from the fridge, heating them up some in the microwave. He gave one to Tharah and held the other for Allirah so she could relax and hopefully fall asleep.

And she did fall asleep, for about half an hour before waking up and sneezing again starting the whole cranky act again, this continued all day and by the time evening fell, Jack was on his last strand of patience. He was holding Allirah against him trying to get her to quiet down while her brothers played with their toys on the floor.

"C'mon Allirah shh, it's alright, Momma will be home soon." Jack said over the loud wails that issued forth from his daughter.

 

The sound of loud rhythemic thumping from outside alerted Jack of Bunny's return he quickly rushed to the doorway and waited for Bunny to approach.

"Bunny, help, she won't stop crying!" He called and Bunny came bolting over that last hill and slowed to a stop near Jack and offered to take her , when Allirah saw her mother she immediately reached for him and he quickly took her holding her close as she clung to him, sniffling sadly as she slowly stopped crying.

"Aww, what's the matter, hon?" Bunny cooed as he pulled his daughter back to get a look at her, he and Jack both walked back into the living room and the two boys on the floor laughed and hopped over to Bunny wanting his attention. Their Mother smiled at them and rubbed each of their heads lovingly.

"She's been fussy all day, I think she has a cold." Jack explained as Bunny felt her forehead with a paw, she felt a tad warm he nodded in agreement

"Yep, poor thing has a head cold, we're gonna need to push the birthday party back a couple of days and hope the boys don't get it." Bunny said his voice tired but gentle.

He stood up followed by Jack "Let's get these little ones to bed." He sighed as he took Allirah to her room and placed her in her crib, the two brother's following Bunny picked up his two little boys giving them small cuddles before bed, after placing each of his kits in their cribs he and Jack both retired to their own bedroom to sleep.

"If she's not better by morning I'll give her some cold serum to help it run through her system quicker." Bunny told Jack as he turned off the bedroom light and made his way over to the bed, pulled back the covers and curled up underneath them ready to sleep.

"I would've given her some, but I didn't know which one to give her and how much." Jack said as he yawned ready to sleep, he was tired after spending almost all day caring for a sick kit.

Bunny laughed softly, "It was in a blue bottle, on the second shelf in the medical cabinet." He said as he relaxed his tired body, he too was tired after running all over the world, hiding eggs.

"It also said 'cold medicine' on the bottle." Bunny mentioned, Jack rolled his eyes, "Now you tell me."


	2. Protective Momma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little chapter/ Drabble was originally going to be the first birthday for the kits, but I decided to give an insight to just how protective Bunny is when someone threatens his babies.
> 
>  
> 
> On to the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using a Targus Bluetooth Keyboard, so double commas, periods, letters, spaces between words are a common mishap when using one of these things... press the button once, you get two of something you don't need, along with an chart of random letters with different pronunciation forms(spanish, russian, french, etc)
> 
> Might stop using the board for this stuff.

It had been nearly a week since the kits had been born, their eyes had barely started opening, they couldn't see hardly at all, things were still blurry. Their mother had moved them from the house to outside of the burrow, into the warm Warren. They were all huddled in a small pile of limbs and gossamer soft fur near an overhanging stone, as of this moment they were resting while their mother worked on some things that had been needing tending to.

Bunny was working on weeding around his egg flowers and dye flowers bed. Keeping a watchful eye on his babies, Jack was in the burrow straightening things up, doing the housework. Everything seemed relatively normal and peaceful on such a sunny day in the Warren. Chores were being tended, kits were well-fed and healthy. The family, happy and functioning well, despite the new arrivals. It had taken a couple of days of juggling to figure out the new schedule with the new kits.

Bunny still kept an especially close watch on Tharah, still worried of a relapse. Even though his lungs had strengthened, Bunny still worried, as a new parent was bound to do. The other two, Allirah and Zolo were perfectly healthy so Bunny got a break there.

Bunny's ears twitched suddenly, listening. Someone was coming into the Warren, it wasn't one of the other Guardians, it someone else, someone who didn't need to be here. Bunny stood up and sniffed the air, he caught an unfamilar scent and immediately got into a defensive position on all fours. His ears working to locate where the unknown person was coming from, suddenly an eerie, sadistic sounding laugh sounded behind him, and Bunny whirled on the spot facing the intruder.

The intruder stood about six-three on his hind legs, on all fours he was closer to Bunny's size when Bunny stood on all fours. His form was vaguely human like, and at the same time dog like, or rather coyote like. His fur a sandy and grey color. He was trickster spirit by the name of Ajith. He was crouching down, near the overhanging rock, PETTING Bunny's kits, looking at them with hungry eyes.

All of Bunny's maternal instincts skyrocketed and with an aggressive snarl, Bunny lunged at the anthromorphic coyote and in one long leap, tackled the trickster, they rolled and tumbled a ways before Bunny broke away, taking a defensive stance, ready to fight. The coyote gazed at the Pooka mother with shrewd eyes, his crouching stance seemingly relaxed and casual. Bunny's fur stood on end all down his back, his neck craned and tense, ears flattened, eyes narrowed, teeth bared, growls and snarls leaving his throat.

Ajith smiled, but the smile was not very friendly, it was a hungry, demented smile. He made to go around Bunny and continue where he left off with the kits, he didn't get five steps before Bunny slammed his front paws into Ajith ribs and pushed him harshly, making the coyote yelp as he rolled. Bunny continued growling as the trickster got up and faced him, no longer smiling, he was irritated now, he wanted to eat those helpless pooka kits, but he had to deal with their mother first.

Gathering himself Ajith jumped at Bunny, Bunny saw the fangs coming for his throat and whirled around landing on his front paws, throwing his powerful back legs out full force, the kick caught Ajith right in the throat, cutting off his air causing him to choke and at the same time fly back from the force of the kick. He landed several yards away, gasping for air, spots dancing across his eyes, he barely caught a glimpse of the adult Pooka running toward him mouth open, ready to tear into him. He wouldn't be able to move away in time, he struggled to sit up and bring his arms up infront of his face, but that didn't stop the sharp buck teeth and claws from ripping into him.

Bunny dove in on Ajith while he was down, teeth and claws meeting flesh and drawing blood as he bit and clawed at the trickster for even thinking of harming his babies. He hadn't gotten very many swipes in before Jack was pulling him off of Ajith.

"Bunny quit! Your gonna kill him!" Jack said as he wrapped his arms around Bunny's torso pinning his arms to his sides. Bunny struggled against his mate's hold for several seconds before relaxing slightly.

Jack didn't dare let go, because Bunny had a well known reputation as a fighter, once he started he wouldn't stop, if you got ahold of him, you better not let him go for awhile, he could trick you into thinking he was done, but if you let him go too soon, he'd jump right back into the fray and finish what had been started.

"Ajith, you get the hell outta here, before I let Bunny go and he can kill you! And don't even think about coming back, or I won't stop him next time, I'll join him in the fight and we'll kill you!" Jack yelled as he struggled to contain Bunny.

Ajith shakily got to his feet and hastily left the Warren, there would no baby Pooka dinner for him today.

Once he was sure Ajith was gone, Jack released Bunny and Bunny immediately rushed over to check on his kits, he nosed them, waking them from their sleep, he curled up around them as they searched for him, squeaking as they crawled around searching for milk. Jack watched smiling softly as Bunny licked each of them as they nursed, cleaning them of that creature's horrible scent and replacing it with his own. Nobody touches his babies, nobody. Unless you're Jack Frost, Tooth, Sandy or North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajith-means one who has not been conquered, invincible.
> 
> Well, I guess you were given the wrong name, Ajith, because you were conqured by a rabbit. Ha!


	3. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the kit's first birthday, and a small party is thrown for the triplets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally worked up the energy to add a tiny chapter to this drabbles story. I just don't have the creativity flow lately, I get ideas but not for my Forget Me Not or for this short stories set up.
> 
> Teeny tiny chapter. Hope it's enjoyable.

"Jack? Can ya hand me the tube of pink frosting, mate?" Bunny asked as he lay the now empty green frosting tube down on the table. He was decorating his babies birthday cake, or rather a cookie cake, seeing as how they were half Pooka, Bunny wasn't about to let his one year old kits get crazy on chocolate, so he used Snicker Doodle cookie dough instead of Chocolate Chip.

Jack handed him the pink frosting tube but not before having a little taste test, Bunny looked up to grab the tube and saw Jack eating a small dollop of the pink frosting, he gave his mate a bland look that said 'Really?', Jack returned the look with a cheeky smile, Bunny smiled back, rolled his eyes and continued decorating the cake.

"Sorry, it's just, you make the frosting taste so good! I can't help it, it's good!" Jack weakly defended himself, as he watched Bunny finish decorating the Cookie Cake.

"There, all done." Bunny said as he tossed Jack the rest of the frosting, chuckling gently as Jack fumbled to catch it. Bunny stepped back to admire his work, the cake was in a large pan and was colored with yellow, green and pink frosting, the words Happy Birthday was colored with all three colors, Bunny had put each of the kit's names on the cake each in their own color, Allirah was in pink, Tharah was in green and Zolo was in yellow.

Soft coos and chirps caught the adult's attention, both he and Jack went to the living room to check on their kits. The three happy bundles of fur were tumbling over one another in a game that they had invented to entertain themselves. When they heard their parent's footsteps, they all looked up simultaneously, giving tiny smiles and giggling happily.

Bunny and Jack sat down on the floor next to their babies and watched them play, occasionally petting or tickling them. Jack, still had the frosting tube and gave each of them a small taste of the sweet treat. Bunny watched as his young scramble and hop over their dad begging for more frosting, Jack was overwhelmed by the weight of his kits that he fell over onto his back, he laughed as the Pooka babies tried to grab the tube of frosting from him and he moved his arm about to keep the from getting it.

"Bunny help! Their gonna eat all the frosting!" Jack called through his laughter. Bunny smiled at the sight, "Well, ya shouldn't have given them a taste, ya know they have a sweet tooth." He said while standing up and taking the tube of frosting from his mate's outstretched hand.

The kits whined at the loss as Bunny put the frosting on the table. Sudden knocking on the front door grabbed the attention of everyone in the house. "Ah, they're finally here." Bunny said as he walked over to the door opening it.

North, Tooth and Sandy all entered the house with warm happy greetings and gifts for the kits. Bunny took the gifts and set them on the table while the other three Guardians said hello to the kits who happily answered their greetings by wagging their tiny little tails, churring happily and letting themselves be picked up and held by their extended family. The kits nuzzled their godparents lovingly, the adults cooed and nuzzled them back happily.

Shortly thereafter the cake was brought out, three candles were lit, each one placed below a name on the cake, the Happy Birthday song was sung and the kits blew out their first candles. While Jack handed out plates Bunny cut up the Cookie Cake and handed out pieces, Bunny gave each kit their own piece, cut up into tiny baby pieces of course. Stories were told as they all sat around the kits, eating cookie cake.

After that, presents were handed out to the kits who at first didn't know what to do with the strange packages, Bunny and Jack encouraged them to tear open the paper, by first tearing it a little so the kits would get the idea. Each gift was something new, toys from North, their tooth containers from Tooth and music boxes with golden sand glass animal figures for each kit from Sandy.

As the kits played with their toys the adults talked and cleaned up. A first birthday party for the kits had worked out quite nicely and soon enough the kits were yawning, struggling to stay awake, Sandy wound up their music boxes and each box played a different melody to help the kits fall asleep.

Once the kits had fallen asleep, North, Sandy and Tooth left to their homes, Jack and Bunny picked up the toys and set them in the kit's rooms before picking up the kits and carrying them to bed, they made sure the music boxes were playing as well before heading to their own room for a nap.


End file.
